


A Glance Of Pity That Was Thrown

by coffeeandshakyhands



Series: wilbur raising tommy/phil being a bad father [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (ppl who sexualize the creators leave n o w), (these aren’t the actual people these are characters), Angst and Tragedy, Anyways, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Canonical Character Death, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, LMAO ITS A TAG, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Technoblade is the favorite child, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), not mentioned but y e s, techno is the adopted favorite, wilbur and tommy are bio siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands
Summary: As Wilbur blows up his symphony, he wonders.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, they’re a rlly traumatized family ur honor
Series: wilbur raising tommy/phil being a bad father [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099505
Comments: 6
Kudos: 327





	A Glance Of Pity That Was Thrown

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyy we writing more sadness lmao

Wilbur didn’t understand anything anymore. His mind was a machine that had one cog loose, and the rest of his mind was trying to figure out who broke it. It was like a slope, a snowball going faster and faster down a mountain as his body screamed for it all to stop.

The mad king, he had heard people utter in Schlatt’s name. Maybe they should be uttering it in his.

As he stared at the button on the wall, he found his body full blown shaking. His hands couldn’t keep still, his legs barely holding himself up.

He stood there, talking to himself. Trying to convince himself that this was the right thing to do.

“What are you doing?”

Forget the convincing, the second he heard that voice he knew. He had to press that fucking button. It would all be gone, all of it.

Tommy. Tommy, his little monkey, his boy who didn’t deserve any of what happened to him. Wilbur had manipulated his boy. The ex-president deserved everything bad that could ever happen to him for that.

Funny, how this was what finally brought Phil back. Failure. Exhaustion. _Pity_. Techno messes up, Phil doesn’t give a shit. He lets him get away with anything. But the second Wilbur does exactly what his brother is currently doing, he gets a look of disappointment and sadness.

Wilbur argued, stood his ground, yelled and screamed about how he had been here over and over again. It was a cycle, all of it. He couldn’t take it. He wanted to die, wanted to be taken from the shithole of a country and be thrown into the abyss.

“And you want to just blow it all up?” Phil asked him, his arms crossed and wings spread out.

“I think I do,” The younger sighed, a ticking in his head growing and growing as he tried to stop himself from doing what he was about to do.

Phil tried to convince him, tried and tried to do so as Wilbur wouldn’t have it. His father was trying to do this for his own gain, surely. He didn’t know how, but it couldn’t be for him.

He would never do anything for his middle child.

His dad didn’t give a shit about him or Tommy. He might as well make him feel guilty about it.

It was never meant to be. Uttered once, now uttered twice, both over the destruction of a country that shouldn’t have been. Something that should’ve been stopped the second it started.

“My L’Manberg, Phil! My unfinished symphony, forever unfinished! If I can’t have this, no one can, Phil,” Wilbur shouted, the stone ground feeling so, so cold beneath him as he fell to his knees.

Wilbur stood back up, taking his sword up from the ground.

Fuck Phil. Fuck this entire planet for what it had done to him and Tommy. Poor fucking Tommy. He hoped that Niki would look after him.

As he begged his own father to kill him, all he could think was one thing.

_ Kill your disappointment of a son. Kill the son you abandoned, the son you didn’t care for, the son you hated.  _

As Phil drove the sword through his chest, there was only one true pain he was feeling. It was the pain of not doing enough for the boys that he was supposed to raise. He didn’t do enough for Tommy or Fundy. 

Wilbur Soot closed his eyes with nearly no regrets, the only one being that he didn’t see his boys one last time.

A ticking in his head finally ceases.

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments


End file.
